New Life, New Friends, New Memories
by Ethania
Summary: Being selected to be a membe of the new Organization XIII by Yensid is hard to get used to for everybody and Xirus is more than unhappy to be chosen to be in. She didn't choose to be chosen by the Keyblade, but maybe a few friends and a former Organization member could help her get through. There are OCs in this story, of course. Okay, this summary sucks!


New Life, New Friends, New Memories

Um, well hey guys, this is my second fanfic and I'm really excited. Well, I guess I'm still an amateur at this. I am really nervous. I had to include some of my friends in this as characters, because I was bored and I didn't bother to use my brain to create most of the characters. Haha! Oh, and please tell me if I made any mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I only own some of these characters, but my friends and Square Enix own the rest.

Summary: Being put into the new Organization XIII by Yensid is hard to get used to for everybody and Xirus is more than unhappy to be chosen to be in. She didn't choose to be chosen by the Keyblade, but maybe a few friends and a former Organization member could help her get through. Okay, this summary sucks!

Character Profiles:

Name: Xirus Umazaki

Age: 16

Home World: Twilight Town

Hair: Long and purplish-silver usually tied into a loose side braid with a purple and yellow paopu fruit bow

Eyes: Purple and ice-like

Personality: Brooding and aloof, hard to get through to, but a born leader. Quite sarcastic at times, but is responsible, determined, dedicated and hardcore. Quite unemotional, but Caring and sincere inside.

Original Weapon: Kingdom Key Keyblade

Powers: Telepathic communication(hardly ever used), electricity powers, teleportation(used at extreme times, as it drains her energy)

Name: Lixai Satoshi

Age: 18

Home World: Prankster's Paradise

Hair: Short and black and the back touches the bottom of his neck with side bangs that cover half of his eyes

Eyes: Cheerful fiery orange

Personality: Cheerful, relaxed, funny, competitive, but also lazy

Original Weapon: Metal Chocobo Keyblade

Powers: Extreme speed, transformation(only used in emergencies), fire powers

Name: Renax Watanabe

Age:17

Home World: Disney Castle(where he trained to become a Keyblade master with King Mickey)

Hair: Short blond, but his bangs cover left eye completely

Eyes: Stunning Yellow

Personality: Calm, composed, intimidating, mature and serious, prtective, gentle and very responsible

Original Weapon: Spellbinder Keyblade

Powers: Ability to see in even the most dark of the darkness, psychic powers and extremely powerful magic abilities

Name: Oxarx Yamatsu

Age: 16

Home World: Atlantica(where she was one of the only beings able to walk with legs)

Hair: Short blue bob pinned with Axel's chakram bobby pins

Eyes: Light Green

Personality: Loud, confident, quite arrogant, but happy and loyal

Original Weapon: Winners Proof Keyblade

Powers: Ability to see in the most bright of light, she also has the ability to see the memories of people she comes into contact with and water powers

Name: Luxna Cydra Ixil Blaze

Age: 17

Home World: ?

Hair: Long wavy platinum blonde hair with a side fringe, usually out, but is occasionally worn in a high ponytail

Eyes: Ice blue eyes

Personality: Stubborn, impatient and sharp-tongued

Original Weapon: Hidden Dragon Keyblade

Powers: Super strength and the ability to control metal substances

Name: Roxanne Rayven Nightswift

Age: 16

Home World: ?

Hair: Long braided golden hazelnut brown hair

Eyes: Violet eyes with laugh waves

Personality: Humorous, but serious when in battle. Kind, fair, caring and resilient

Original Weapon: Heroes Crest Keyblade

Powers: Super speed(not extreme speed) and invisibility

Name: V

Age: 18

Home World: ?

Hair: Waist-length blue-ice white hair tied into a high ponytail

Eyes: Hot pink eyes

Personality: Mysterious, quiet, dangerous when in battle and tomboy-like

Original Weapon: Oblivion Keyblade

Powers: Ability to fly and control the air

Name: Xanice Taramaki

Age:16

Home World: 100 Acre Wood

Hair: Knee-length extremely straight dark brown hair usually worn untied and flowing w3ith the breeze behind her back

Eyes: Deep ocean blue

Personality: Gentle, sweet, kind, but you better be careful if you ever make her angry

Original Weapon: Fairy Harp Keyblade

Powers: Time travel and earth powers

Name: Quaxer Eiro

Age: 19

Home World: Neverland

Hair: Short spiky red(orange) hair

Eyes: Light aqua blue

Home World:

Personality: Manipulating, unemotional, merciless. Even though he is cold and quite evil, he is really just looking for somebody to understand him since he had to live through a terrible and abusive childhood

Original Weapon: One-Winged Angel Keyblade

Powers: Telekinesis, teleportation and skin of steel

Name: Mexcis Sato

Age: 16

Home World: Beast's Castle

Hair: Long straight hot pink-maroon pulled into two high

Pigtails with curls at the ends

Eyes: Grey(leaning towards silver)

Personality: Usually cheerful and fun, but that is really a cover for her sensitive and depressing past

Original Weapon: Mysterious Abyss Keyblade

Powers: Controls space and time and she can create delusions to make people believe that she is different to who she really is(similar to that of Coax)

Name: Baxen Manatori

Age: 17

Home World: Olympus Coliseum

Hair: Short pale brown-pink which reaches his neck

Eyes: Light brown with a slight tinge of pink

Personality: Polite, respectful and calm. He may appear harmless, but he is really quite a sadistic person inside

Original Weapon: Sleeping Lion Keyblade

Powers: Illusion and hyper-suasion(the ability to persuade people with words)

Name: Coax Giniwari

Age: 17

Home World: Enchanted Dominion

Hair: Long sharp green hair which passes her waist

Eyes: Deep ocean blue

Personality: Coax is an open book, she shares everything with her friends and trust people easily(maybe a bit too easily). she may appear ditzy, but that is just a disguise(she is actually more clever by a lot than the average human being), because nothing exciting happened in her life… until she joined Organization XIII

Original Weapon: Wishing Lamp Keyblade

Powers: Powers to control the sun and the moon and the ability to be able to lure a person of the opposite gender into her wrath(like a siren)

Name: Xara Anainoet

Age: 17

Home World: Land of Departure

Hair: Long brown waist-length hair

Eyes: Light, but still in-between dark

blue and ice-blue eyes

Personality: Proud and cheerful,

sometimes a bit too proud. She is funny

and mischievous, but she is hiding back

an immense power that she only reveals

when in battle

Powers: The ability to see into people's minds to see if they are telling the truth and she controls the element of Light(like Roxas and Xion)


End file.
